sorryjkbyimaginationofharrypotterfandomcom-20200215-history
12 Grimmauld Place
a a a a a a a a a a a a a a Layout under the Potter's Basement (Kitchen, Store cupboard.) Potion Libary _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Front Entrance (Rooms Entrance Hall, Dining room, Bathroom.) Portraits: Fred Weasley, Dobby, Bilius Weasley. (Entrance Hall) Fleamont Potter & Euphemia Potter, Septimus Weasley & Cedrella Weasley, Vincent Potter & Sarah Potter. Albus Dumbledore & Aberforth Dumbledore & Ariana Dumbledore . (Dining room) Family tree: a a a Stairway one: Portraits: Benjamin Potter & Adelaide Potter, Samuel Potter & Miriam Potter, Stephen Potter & Sophie Potter, Thomas Potter & Madeleine Potter, Daniel Potter & Elesha Potter, Gordon Potter & Amelia Potter, Amos Potter & Edith Potter, Elbert Potter & Grace Potter. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ First floor (Kreacher's (new) master bedroom, Black family Drawing room, Teddy Lupin’s master room.) Edward Tonks & Andromeda Tonks (Teddy Lupin room.) Lyall Lupin, Portraits: (Black family portraits, have charm put of them limiting them to one level of number 12. (Can only hear and see things on the first floor.) a a a Stairway two: Portraits: Christopher Potter & Olivia Potter, Matthew Potter, Francis Potter & Katherine Potter, Archibald Potter & Stephanie Potter, Albert Potter & Sofia Potter, Frederick Potter & Nicole Potter, Douglas Potter & Alexandra Potter, Spencer Potter & Sybil Potter. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Second floor (Master bedroom(Harry & Ginny). Master Bedroom (Ron and Hermione). Hallway, Plus open lounge. which was a Nursery. Portraits: James Potter & Lily J. Potter, Sirius Black & Regulus Black, Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks, Amy Potter, Henry Potter & Victoria Potter, Charlus Potter & Dorea Potter. (Hallway) a a a Stairway three: Portraits: (Penelope Potter & ...) , George Potter & Celia Potter, (Theodore Potter, Miranda Potter & ...., Portia Potter & ... ), Harriet Potter & Calum MacFusty, Anthony Potter & ?, Benedict Potter & Mary Potter, Louis Potter, Hamish Potter & Martha Potter, Finnegan Potter & Elena Potter. Trophies: * British and Irish Quidditch League Cups. Small cups were given out to the players. Now displayed on the third stairway. # Christopher Potter. Chaser for Puddlemere United. Won the cup once. # Daniel Potter. Beater for Puddlemere United. Won the cup once. # Gordon Potter. Beater for Puddlemere United. Won the cup twice. # George Potter. Keeper for Montrose Magpies. Won the cup once. # Thomas Potter. Reserve Keeper for Puddlemere United. Won the cup once. # Amos Potter. Seeker for Puddlemere United. Won the cup once. # Ginevra Weasley .........Chaser for Holyhead Harpies. Won the cup once or twice. a a * Medals for winning the inter-house Quidditch Cup. #Elbert Potter #Anthony Potter #Daniel Potter #Gordon Potter #George Potter #Amos Potter #Thomas Potter #Euphemia Potter #Vincent Potter #James Potter #Harry Potter #Ginevra Weasley a a * The Annual Swedish broom race. The Annual Swedish broom race. Is an annual broomstick race in Sweden from Kopparberg to Arjeplog. This is a distance of slightly over three hundred miles. The course runs straight through a dragon reservation and the vast silver trophy is shaped like a Swedish Short-Snout. # Margaret Potter # Frederick Potter # Fleamont Potter a a * TriWizard Cup. # Harry Potter * Awards from countries to Harry Potter, for defeating (Voldemort) Tom Riddle. To which Kreacher, instead on putting up in the house. ..... .... To so his masters ...... # French Trophy of Honor # African Trophy of Gratitude # Australasian trophy of Merit # American trophy of Liberty # Order of Merlin _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Third floor The third floor is where the three Potter’s children bedroom are located. For the sake of argument, all the rooms are equal in size. James occupies the first bedroom. While Lily Potter occupies the middle bedroom. Being a buffer zone between her two older brothers. While Albus Potter occupy the futurest bedroom. That is closed to the third floor bathroom. The three of them share. Portraits '''Hallway ' ' Fabian Prewett & Gideon Prewett, Leopold Potter & Adeline Potter, Alphonso Potter & Isibeal Potter, Zachary Potter & Elizabeth Potter, Hardwin Potter & Iolanthe Potter. Mr & Mrs Seddon. James's Room * Has the portraits of Aurora Potter & husband.Muggle-born.Mr Duncan. Lily's Room * Has the portraits of Seraphina Potter, Lavinia Potter. Albus's Room * Has the portrait of Anthonia Potter & husband half-blood a a a '''Stairway Four: (Siblings of Finnegan.) Ralston Potter & Stella Potter, Isobel Potter & ?, Malcolm Potter & Matilda Potter, Patrick Potter & Sienna Potter, Edmund Potter & Charlotte Potter, Frances Potter &'? ,' Richard Potter & Breatrices Potter, Symond Potter & Evelyn Potter. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Fourth floor (Sirius master guest room. Regulas master guest room. Bathroom.) Portraits: James Scamander, Franklin Scamander & ?, Robert Scamander & Cynthia Scamander. Melody Potter & husband. Margaret Potter & husband. a a a Stairway Five: Portraits: Hector Potter & Mckenzie Potter, Timothy Potter & Alexandra. E Potter, William Potter & Eleanor Potter, Helena Potter & ?, Sister of Helena and husband. Nicholas Potter & Florence Potter, Humfrey Potter & Isobella Potter, Cordelia Potter, Edwin Potter. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Attic Libary a a a Portraits: ''' Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Bathilda Bagshot, Alastor Moody, Benjy Fenwick, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Amelia Bones, Edgar Bones and family, Westenberg family, Emmeline Vance, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, a a Severus Snape ? books '''Portraits in waiting: Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid ......, Neville Longbottom & wife, Luna Lovegood & Husband. Kreacher, Weasley siblings.